1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track switch for a model railroad track and more particularly to a switch which has a spring to assist in the switching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switches for model railroads are usually comparatively large, bulky devices which are connected to the track at a single predetermined location. The switches are electrically connected to the rail in the track and are activated when the model train approaches.
There is a need for a more compact, versatile switch.